This invention relates in general to protective enclosures, and more particularly to such an enclosure which is highly portable and may be easily carried by the user thereof.
Hunters must often endure long hours in extremely unpleasant weather merely waiting for game to come close enough to afford a reasonable target. For example, duck hunters must sit in duck blinds in cold weather waiting for ducks to fly overhead. Likewise, dear hunters usually find it necessary to wait silently for deer to come within range, since any movement will alert the deer to their presence. The hunter who finds it necessary to remain substantially in one place during damp and cold weather becomes quite uncomfortable.
Ice fishermen likewise often endure the same discomforts, unless they are fortunate enough to have access to a hut constructed over a fishing hole in the ice. Even so, these huts are usually permanent for the duration of the ice fishing season. Hence, the fisherman is confined to the same location for the entire season. Moreover, where lakes freeze and thaw throughout the winter, such huts are not practical.
Aside from sportsmen, other individuals such as guards, news vendors, and the like often spend long hours exposed to inclement weather and in situations where it is impractical or not possible to construct permanent shelters for their protection.